


somebody you can wake up with

by IlanaNight



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Non-Binary Character, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Mollymauk Tealeaf, M/M, Nightmares, Other, Pining, Roommates, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlanaNight/pseuds/IlanaNight
Summary: Rooming with Mollymauk is an experience that keeps Fjord on his toes.
Relationships: Fjord/Mollymauk Tealeaf
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	somebody you can wake up with

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god, they were roommates.

“You can stay in my room, Molly.”

_ “ _ Oh,  _ excellent.”  _

There was something startling about how candid Mollymauk had seemed about that- the tiefling had flashed him a grin, a glint in their eye, and Fjord had to look down at the table, listen in to everyone else’s conversations for a little bit. That sort of attention wasn’t what he was used to, and certainly wasn’t what he was expecting. 

Maybe it had something to do with being raised in a circus, maybe that was why Mollymauk was so open and accepting. People probably came and went from the circus all the time- sharing rooms was normal. It wasn’t as if a circus as small as theirs could afford separate tents for every single person. 

They were probably just happy to hear the offer, to not have to tiptoe around where they and Yasha would be sleeping. 

Leading the way up the stairs, Fjord unlocked the door and opened it for Molly, gesturing for the tiefling to enter first, “Uh, you can pick whichever bed you want. I don’t mind.” 

“Is the second bed normally for your sword?”

Chuckling and not waiting for an answer, the tiefling tossed their fanciful coat over the bed beside the window, stopping to look out the window for a moment, the moonlight throwing them into shadow. The light glinted off the jewelry in Molly’s horns, catching on their face for a moment as they looked up and out the window with a small smile, a different smile than the grin Molly kept glued to their face.

But before Fjord could get a look at that little smile, Mollymauk pulled back from the window, taking their swords out of the sheaths at their sides and setting them in the bench seat of the windowsill. They wrapped them in colorful silk fabric, kneeling on the ground silently in front of them. 

Fjord felt distinctly like he was watching an intimate moment, and looked away, clearing his throat and going about his business. Religion wasn’t something he felt very connected to- but he knew from time spent with Jester that it was very personal. Not wanting to intrude or seem nosey, he grabbed a towel and walked down the hall to the room with the wash basins.

By the time he’d shaved, washed the blood and dirt off of his face and arms, and changed into night clothes, Mollymauk was apparently finished with whatever ritual they had been doing. All of the jewelry had been removed from their horns, leaving them almost shockingly bare, and they had changed too- out of the brightly patterned pants and open chested shirt into a chiffon nightgown, just barely see-through. 

Fjord’s eyes wandered for a moment before he could stop himself, following the trail of peacock feathers down Molly’s neck to find the bird on their chest, noticing the flowers that began in between the tail feathers and then worked their way down Molly’s arm in between the coils of the snake, detail obscured by the thin fabric, but the basic shapes visible. 

“What’s wrong, Fjord? Cat got your tongue? I know I’m breathtaking, but you look ready to drop your razor.”

Brought back to himself, Fjord rubbed the back of his neck and let out a gruff chuckle, shaking his head and looking down at his feet, mostly to hide the flush on his neck and cheeks, “Sorry. Surprised me, is all. Figured you’d still be praying.”

“No- finished up with that. Just had to thank them for the work they put in today- and all the work they’ll be putting in going forward.” 

“I wasn’t-uh. Intrudin’ or nothin’, by being here, right?” Fjord sat on the edge of his bed, looking over at Mollymauk as they flopped down, laying on their side and cupping their chin in the palm of one hand to smile over at him.

“Not in the slightest- you can watch me anytime. I’m not a particularly private person.” They finished off that statement with a wink, chuckling in the back of their throat, and Fjord felt that same heat burning in his cheeks and the tips of his ears again. 

Desperate to not seem weird, Fjord laughed and ran a hand through his hair, “Uh. Right. ‘Course- actually, Molly. Can I sit with you tomorrow? If you pray over your swords again?” 

The tiefling looked surprised by the request, but the shock only lasted a moment before Molly winked, “Certainly, Fjord. First thing in the morning, you can sit with me and watch.” 

With that, they curled up a bit, eyes slipping closed as their tail wrapped around them. And in what seemed like an unreasonably short amount of time, Mollymauk was asleep, breathing deeply and half-whistling between their teeth. 

It took a good deal longer for Fjord to fall asleep, Mollymauk’s smirk taunting him behind his eyelids.

* * *

  
  
  


“Usual rooms?” 

Fjord looked around at everyone, checking to see if anyone objected. With a chorus of nods and ‘sure’s, he walked over with Jester to the innkeeper’s desk. 

“Three doubles, for me and my friends?” 

The innkeeper looked over the bar at him, giving a wry smile, “Afraid I’ve only got one double left- the rest of my rooms are singles. You and your friends are gonna have to squeeze, it’s a pretty busy weekend.” 

Not ideal, but not unworkable. And all of them were tired- too many days spent on the road wore anyone down, even Molly and Jester, who seemed to always keep smiles on their faces. Sliding the money across the table, Fjord smiled, “That’ll do. We’ve slept much rougher. Thanks for the rooms.”

“Thanks for the patronage. Breakfast goes til nine.” 

Fjord collected the keys, walking back over to the table where everyone else had taken seats and ordered ales, happy to be inside.

“Good news and bad news- we’ve got rooms, but two of ‘em are singles. That’s all the innkeeper had to offer.” 

Caleb shrugged, “Not a problem for me and Nott. We have shared space before- she is small and I can squeeze.” 

Before anyone else could volunteer for a single, Mollymauk finished the rest of their ale and grinned, “I’m sure we’ll manage, right Fjord?”    
  
It made sense, really. Yasha, Beau, and Jester would have a hard time fitting into one bed. And Fjord was too much of a gentleman to suggest any of them sleep on the floor- even if Beau would punch him for thinking that. But it had his ears burning all the same, thinking about sharing a bed with Mollymauk. 

Sharing a room every past stay in town was one thing- they had a routine, and Fjord had gotten pretty good at not blatantly staring every time Molly changed into their chiffon nightgowns. This would be a whole different beast. 

“Yeah. Molls and I’ll manage. I’ll hit the floor if they kick me out of bed.” 

Mollymauk laughed, sticking their tongue out at him, “Oh, don’t be such a baby. I won’t kick you out of bed. You’re the one who tosses and turns- I’ll be holding you just to keep you from rolling yourself off.”

There was a chorus of laughter from around the table as Fjord sat down, joining them all for ale and a meal. And trying his best not to think too hard about tonight. 

When the dining room closed, everyone headed up to their beds, Fjord following after Molly to take up the rear. Molly hugged Jester and Yasha goodnight, sticking their tongue out at Beau and flipping her off with a grin. That intricate ritual complete, they headed into the room, immediately tossing their coat off onto the chair.

“If you’re really uncomfortable, I can sleep on the floor, Fjord. I’ve slept in  _ much  _ worse places than an inn floor.” 

Coughing, Fjord shook his head, already sitting on the edge of the bed and taking his boots off, “No- no. No need for that. I’m not uncomfortable, Molly.”

Molly’s grin was reward enough for swallowing his nerves, the tiefling also hopping up onto the bed to unlace their thigh-high boots, tossing them to the side. For someone who was so intricately dressed, they didn’t seem to keep much ceremony in stripping. A moment’s look away to take off his boots, and when Fjord looked back up Molly was stark naked, grabbing their nightgown and sliding into it. 

Gods if it wasn’t hard not to stare at Mollymauk Tealeaf. 

“Gonna sleep in your work pants, Fjord? Can’t imagine that’s comfortable, love.” 

“Oh- right. Sorry. Spaced out for a second.” 

He made quick work of changing into his soft cotton pants and a looser shirt, coming back to the bed. Mollymauk was already laying there, leaning on their hand with a smile. Gently, Fjord laid down beside them, nerves practically vibrating. 

It took a little arranging for both of them to be comfortable- Molly preferred sleeping curled on their side, and for the most part, Fjord liked sleeping on his back, but the bed didn’t have quite enough space for that. After a few shifts and chuckles from Mollymauk, the two ended up nearly spooning to both fit comfortably on the bed, Molly’s tail gently wrapped around Fjord’s legs, in need of somewhere to go.

“This way, even if you toss and turn, I’ll catch you.” 

There was something soft in that statement, something that Fjord couldn’t put words to, but that had his heart flipping in his chest, a different sort of flush coloring his cheeks. Almost instinctively, he let one of his arms rest over Molly’s waist- not quite holding him so much as simply acting as a point of contact.

“Guess I’d better return the favor- so you don’t go fallin’ off either.” 

Mollymauk laughed warmly, and while Fjord already loved Molly’s laugh, there was something even more endearing about feeling it, about feeling how their chest vibrated, how their tail tightened and loosened with each little laugh. 

“Thank you kindly, Fjord. We’ll keep each other on the bed.” Their hand came up to pat his on their chest, another little laugh trailing off, “Good night- sleep well. I won’t bite, unless you ask for it.” 

The warmth wasn’t quite shattered by Molly’s joke, but at least it lifted some of the pressure in his chest. Fjord snorted, shaking his head, “G’night, Molls.” 

Like every night they’d shared rooms, Fjord was astounded at just how quickly Molly could fall asleep. Maybe it was a perk of living with the circus. But in a matter of minutes, the tiefling was relaxed, melting more into him and purring. And Fjord was doing his best to keep still, not wanting to rouse or disturb Molly. 

Every single nerve ending felt like it was on fire, and yet Fjord couldn’t recall a time when he felt more comfortable. Gently, carefully, he rested his head atop Molly’s, nestled in the curls between their thorns, and slowly he drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

  
  


Single rooms were cheaper and easier to come by than double rooms. Or at least, that was the reasoning Fjord presented the next time they needed to share. Mollymauk didn’t need an explanation or an excuse, but Fjord felt a need to offer one all the same. The two of them and Nott and Caleb sharing rooms saved them almost a whole gold at this place, and that wasn’t a small sum for a night’s stay.

And after that, after Molly’s insistence that they really didn’t mind sharing a bed, Fjord simply stopped asking for extra doubles. A double for the ladies’ room, and singles for the rest of them. 

Mollymauk was more comfortable with him every time- curling in a little closer, sometimes facing him instead of facing away, head nestled into the crook of Fjord’s neck. Some nights, their arms and legs even ended up tangled with Fjord’s, the tiefling becoming a veritable octopus of limbs, trapping him in the bed until they awoke.

And Fjord wasn’t complaining. He wasn’t about to tell Mollymauk how much he liked this closeness, because he couldn’t find the words for it, but he definitely wasn’t going to complain.

Tonight was one of those closer nights, Mollymauk curled in close to his chest, arms wrapped around Fjord’s torso. Fjord’s own arms were gently resting, one under Molly and one over their waist, fingers tracing the tattoos on Molly’s back as he waited to drift off to sleep. 

But just as the darkness began swallowing the edges of his vision, Fjord finally succumbing to sleep, Mollymauk twitched, whole body tensing. Their hands on his back arched, fingertips turning to sharp claws and digging in for a moment before letting go, Mollymauk pulling back and beginning to thrash.

Their hands came up into their hair, clawing through it as their head shook wildly. Their legs and tail kept thrashing, fwapping against Fjord every now and then.

“No- no no no no. No more. Dirt, dirt, everywhere- dark. Can’t breathe, can’t breathe- can’t breathe!” 

Fjord reached over, gently grabbing Molly’s hands and trying to unwind them from the tiefling’s hair before they pulled it out. Kneeling over them, he shushed and cooed, trying to soothe Mollymauk. 

“Hey- Molls. Molls. You’re safe. You’re here. You can breathe. It’s okay. I’ve got you- I’ve got you.” 

Fjord held Molly’s face in one hand, the other one pulling their hands away from their hair and horns. Leaning in, Fjord pressed a kiss to Molly’s forehead before gently shaking him, “Wake up- it’s just a dream, Molly. Just a dream.” 

Red eyes opened, lit from behind with an eerie glow. And for a moment, it was clear that Mollymauk wasn’t looking at him, wasn’t seeing him at all. Whatever they were seeing, it wasn’t the room of the in. But another gentle shake and their eyes refocused, meeting his. The thrashing of their legs and tail stopped, all of the tension leaving Molly in a shuddering sigh.

And then, in a turn of events that shocked Fjord and caused his heart to ache, the tiefling began to cry. Quiet sobs shook their body, tears bubbling from the corners of their eyes, and Mollymauk looked away, the least confident Fjord had ever seen them. 

The hand Fjord was using to cup Molly’s face came up, brushing the tears from the corners of their eyes, “Hey- it’s okay. I’ve got you. We’re safe, Molls. I’ve got you.” 

Slowly, the sobs stopped, Molly’s breathing returning to normal, but they still refused to look back up at Fjord. It was only once they showed no more signs of crying that Molly turned back, flashing a small smile. 

“You know, I’ve thought about you on top of me in a  _ lot  _ of scenarios, Fjord. And this definitely wasn’t one of them.”

Groaning, Fjord let himself fall forward, pressing his forehead against Molly’s and resting most of his weight atop the tiefling, “Alright, you cocky bastard. I’m not gonna ask any questions. I just want to know you’re okay.” 

Molly’s expression softened, not teasing anymore, and they nodded, reaching up to card their fingers through Fjord’s hair, “I’m alright. Just a bad dream… thanks for being here. I don’t do well getting through those alone.” 

“I’ve got you- that’s what we do. We keep each other from falling out of bed. And we sit through each other’s nightmares. You don’t even spit salt water- I think I got the better deal, really.” 

A laugh escaped Molly at that, and Fjord smiled, relieved and happy to see him smiling again. 

“Didn’t taste half bad.” 

Another exasperated groan, Fjord collapsing entirely to nestle his head into Molly’s shoulder, “For that, I’m sleeping right here. No getting up all night, Molls.” 

“Is that a threat or a promise?” 

“Uh. Whichever you’d prefer it to be?” Fjord tensed a little bit, unsure how Molly would react if he made a step back in their direction.

“I’d  _ prefer  _ it to be a promise. Of a regular occurance. Possibly with a little more kissing and a little less nightmares.” 

Surprised, Fjord sat up a bit, looking down at Mollymauk. His cheeks and ears were burning, teeth worrying into his lower lip. “Well. Uh. It can be a promise- if you’d like it to be.” 

Mollymauk followed him up, teeth flashing in a grin, the moonlight catching on their teeth and their eyes. Their hands slid up into Fjord’s hair, pulling him close as they leant in. “I’d certainly like it to be.” 

Before Fjord could process that or find words, Mollymauk’s mouth was on his, hot and soft and sweet. And then he didn’t want to find words anymore, because he was much more interested in kissing Mollymauk, sliding a hand around their waist and pulling him closer. 

After a minute or two- or thirty, really, Fjord was not keeping track of time- Mollymauk pulled away to breathe, nuzzling their nose against Fjord’s. They kept closing the gap again for tiny kisses, purring in the back of their throat, and Fjord couldn’t help but smile. 

“Fjord- never suggest we get a double bed again.” 

Laughing softly, Fjord rested his forehead against Molly’s, nodding and stealing another kiss, “I won’t. I wouldn’t dream of it.” 


End file.
